Baby photos
by Greyshield
Summary: The konoha crew are reminiscing as they look at baby photos. Neji doesn't have any. rated for later chapters, if i'm ever compelled to finish it. this has been an idiotic and horrible summary by me.
1. Reminiscing

It was an ordinary day in Konohagakure. Hyuuga Neji was sipping hot tea on his porch, enjoying the peace of the afternoon, when a certain kunoichi tackled him unexpectedly from above.

"Hi, Neji!" Tenten greeted exuberantly. Hot tea had flown from the mug and spilled in scorching splatter art all over Neji's hair and clothes. Pinned to the ground, he glared, irritated, up at his female teammate.

"Good afternoon, Tenten. Now, if you wouldn't mind getting off of me, that tea was rather hot."

"Oh…" she said, brow furrowing. "I guess it wasn't such a good idea to check if your guard was up…"

"No, it's alright," Neji said, getting up. "Next time, just make sure there's nothing hot, breakable, or of consequence around." He stood and pulled of his soaked shirt. Tenten noticed with regret how his pale skin had flushed from the spill. She hoped she hadn't burned him. Neji touched his reddened skin, also hoping for minimal damage, and consequently directing Tenten's attention to his impressive musculature.

"Working out, much?" she teased, to lighten the mood. Neji's face didn't flush, as hoped for. Instead, he merely regarded her comment with a slight tilt of the head that was barely a nod, and his standard verbal response:

"Hn."

"Well, back to the point of my visitation-" Tenten began.

"You mean besides attempting to give me a concussion and second degree burns?" Neji interrupted.

"You're exaggerating!" she accused. "And yeah, the real point of my tackling you. See, Lee was going on about how he just found his baby album, and how it has all of these pictures of him from way back when being held by people he barely remembers and all, when Sakura and Ino walked up, and Ino suggested that we all bring in our baby pictures and guess who's who, you know? It should be pretty easy because we've all known each other since childhood, for the most part, but its been a while, and we figured it would be fun. I also want to know if Lee's eyebrows were always that bushy," she finished.

Neji gazed in awe. "That was singlehandedly the most run together speech I've ever heard." Tenten folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, are you in or no?" she asked. "Personally, I think it would be fun."

"I wouldn't trust anything planned by Ino." Neji responded after a moment. "Besides, I couldn't participate. I don't own any baby photos." Tenten's jaw grew slack at this.

"No baby photos? But Neji, baby pictures are an essential part of every person's childhood! They're fond memories of when you were young, and they also make really great blackmail!"

"Precisely why I do not own any," Neji responded, ending the matter.

"Well…you suck!" Tenten answered, defeated. "Would you at least like to come along, and do the guessing?" She asked. "Everyone's coming. Knowing Sakura and Ino, they will manage to drag in most of the guys. You might even be able to snag a few pictures, for future blackmail," she bribed.

"Well…alright. But just because I have nothing better to do." He answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to change into something dry."

"Oh…right!" Tenten said, with a pink tint in her face. "Make sure you put something on those burns, ok?"

**Later on**

"_Awwww!_ You were so _cute,_ Kiba!" Ino commented, peering at pictures of the chubby faced baby Kiba. Kiba shrugged and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Obviously he'd done something right. Meanwhile, Sakura was flipping through a massive dictionary she called her baby book to find exactly the right picture, and Hinata was complimenting Naruto's single baby picture, taken shortly after he was born. His head was covered in fuzzy blonde hair, and his face was flushed and tear streaked as he slept, like he'd cried before knocking out.

Hinata had several formal baby pictures of her own, of her dressed in fine kimonos and fancy clothing, surrounded by important, formal people in the Hyuuga family. Ino's were all of her picking dandelions as a little child, or modeling frilly baby clothing. The few that Shikamaru had scattered into the mess for viewing mostly featured him sleeping or pointing out cloud shapes to his father. One showed his mother holding him on her hip, While he clung to the shoulder of her dress and stared blankly at the camera, his lower lip pushed slightly out. Shino had contributed a few of himself playing with bugs on a stick, and Chouji had added some of his face smeared with mashed peas.

"Wow!" Tenten exclaimed. "Come over here, Neji!" He approached Tenten, who was leaning over some pictures with Rock Lee, a satisfied smirk on her face. "Would you look at that!" she exclaimed, pointing. Neji leaned over her shoulder to view a snapshot of baby Lee playing with building blocks, his eyebrows massive on his tiny forehead.

Neji nearly smirked himself, but he caught himself and gestured to the pictures beside it, of a big eyed little girl who stared curiously at the camera, her head cocked to the right. Another showed little Tenten reaching for the camera with a huge grin on her face, and another featured her sucking on the ringed end of a kunai, the blade covered by an adult hand.

"Oh, those are mine," she said, smiling slightly. "At least I didn't look weird or anything as a baby."

"Hey! Who are you calling weird!" Lee exclaimed, exasperated.

"Shut up, Lee," Neji said offhandedly, disregarding his teammate. "Tenten, I think you were cute as a child."

"Aw, thanks!" she replied.

Lee looked from one of his teammates to the other. "Neji, where are _your_ baby pictures?" he asked.

"Neji didn't bring any," Tenten answered for him. "He claims not to have any, and refuses to participate in our humiliating activities," she said, grinning.

Lee gaped. "No baby pictures? Neji, you liar!"

"If what he says is true, there are no existing photographs of one Hyuuga Neji preceding his days at the academy," Tenten stated. "Quite frankly, I can't imagine Neji as a baby. It's as though he's never been one, you know?"

"Hn," Neji said. He moved away to sit under a nearby tree, blankly watching the delight on his friends' faces as they explored each other's baby albums. What _had_ he been like as a child?

*****Flashback**

**Big rods thicker than his legs are all around him, and soft cloth covers his pale skin, unmarred by scars or sun. Big strong legs circle the table. He tilts his head and leans forward, milky white eyes peering almost straight up. A warm, familiar smiling face looks back at him with his own blank eyes. "Who's playing under the table? Could it be? Is it Neji-chan? Can I come into your house, Neji-chan?" The smiling figure comes closer, ducking under the table. THWACK! Hizashi's forehead hits the edge of the table. "Ouch!" "Ah!" Neji cries, and reaches for the big forehead, to rub the bump away. "Thank you, Neji-chan." Hizashi smiles again. He rubs his forehead; he laughs. Neji's face breaks into a smile; his cheeks dimple. "Ah!" He reaches to be picked up. Hizashi lifts him, strong arms circle him. "Naptime, Neji-chan," he says.**

**End Flashback*****

Tenten strode over. "Neji, are you alright?"

"Hn," he answered, and got up to follow her.

She looked concerned. "Are you upset because you don't have pictures and things from your childhood like the rest of us?"

He paused before answering. "Some things are better left in the past."


	2. Need a Friend?

The two walked back to Neji's place as the sun was setting over Konoha. As they approached his door, he asked, "Will you come in for a while?"

"No," Tenten answered after a moment. "I've got some things to take care of." Neji nodded and did not pry. Tenten could tell his request was merely out of politeness. He seemed troubled, and he wasn't the kind to turn to others for advice. Neji was more the 'suffer in silence' type.

"Good evening, then," he said. Bowing politely, he retreated into his home. Tenten lingered for a moment, deciding what to do next, then headed in the direction of Sakura's house. Shortly after, Hinata left the Hyuuga estate. Sitting on the cool floor with his back pressed against the wall, Hyuuga Neji watched both of them leave by way of the Byakugan.

He rose slowly to his feet and walked in complete darkness toward his bedroom, one hand trailing on the wall.

*****Flashback**

**A thunderous banging woke him with a jolt. "Dah?" Neji stood in his crib, clinging to the smooth wooden bars. "Daaah?" It was completely dark. Then, a flash of light, which illuminated the room, and more banging! It was like massive cooking pots being dropped on the kitchen floor. Yawning, a huge figure entered through the doorway as the flash disappeared, and approached the crib. It was a frightening apparition, in the dark, and Neji whimpered and shrunk away from it. "No!" he exclaimed, covering his tear streaked face with one chubby hand and thrusting the other towards his attacker, to push him away. More lightning lit the room. He felt its touch as the banging commenced; warm and smooth. He cringed, wailing helplessly. "Neji-chan? It's me; it's Tou-chan. It's all right. It's just a thunderstorm. You'll be alright." Hizashi lifted his son from the crib and patted his back. Neji, realizing that it was his father and not some frightening creature, cried and clung to the material of his father's shirt until Hizashi's words and presence quieted him. Together, they waited out the thunderstorm, until it was only a dull rumble in the distance. "Dah," Neji said, softly. He closed his eyes. Hizashi lay him back in his crib as the world turned black.**

**End Flashback*****

Neji closed his eyes midway down the hallway and shook his head to rid himself of the memory. "Now is no time for nostalgia," he murmured. He turned into his room, dropped onto the bed, and welcomed the blackness of sleep.

**At Sakura's**

Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino sat with their legs folded under them on the floor of Sakura's bedroom, sipping delicately from mugs of hot cocoa. "So what's your concern?" Ino asked, always eager for a new piece of information.

"Well," Tenten began, "Neji seemed a bit out of it this afternoon."

"Isn't he always like that?" Ino asked, rudely.

"No, Tenten's right," Hinata cut in. "Neji might prefer solitude, but he was shutting everyone out today. He wasn't even paying attention. It looked as though he were thinking about something very deeply."

"You're right," Sakura said. "It just looked unnatural."

"Maybe he needs a little comfort," Ino suggested, looking meaningfully at Tenten, who blushed.

"We're not like that," she said, raising her hands as though to physically block the idea. "Neji and I are teammates, but we could never be…_together_…"

"If you say so…" Ino grumbled. She rolled her eyes.

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Maybe you should offer to spend some more time with him, you know…as friends. Hanging out with friends is always comforting. And since, as you put it, you're not like that, there's no way he could get the wrong idea!"

"Well…Neji's not like that and I know we're not like that, but I don't know what he thinks, you know? Besides, we're already together all the time." Tenten reasoned.

"But that's as teammates," Ino pointed out.

"She's right, you know," Sakura said. "Being together as teammates is mandatory. You're like co-workers. But friends and colleagues are on whole different levels."

"I know," Tenten sighed. "I just feel like it would be awkward."

"It's only awkward if you make it that way," Ino said, brightly.

"I think Sakura is right," Hinata voiced. "Neji could use a little companionship now and again. He doesn't show it, but sometimes I feel like he must get lonely. After all, he did work so hard to separate himself from the rest of the family for such a long time. It would be good for him," she concluded.

"Alright, you guys win," Tenten said in defeat. "I'll ask Neji to Ichiraku's for lunch tomorrow."

The other three grinned in approval. What Tenten didn't know was this: Operation, 'Hook up the Hyuuga and the Weapons Mistress'had commenced.


	3. Two of a Kind

Alright, perhaps it wasn't a _spoken _goal. But the three kunoichi had mentioned from time to time in Tenten's absence that she and Neji would make a really cute couple. It was as thought they were made for each other. The two never fought, and they knew each other well enough, having been teammates for years. However, romance had just never been on their minds. Of course, every once in a while, Tenten would mentally note Neji's masculinity, and realize that he was, in fact, gorgeous. On occasian Neji, believe it or not, would find himself appreciating the little things about Tenten; the ways that she was different from their loud male teammate and sensei. Realistically, though, there was no time to imagine themselves in that world inhabited by lovers, let alone together.

Therefore, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were quite excited to find that something had brought the two together. Even though it was, on the outside, a matter of baby photos, or the lack thereof, they had tunnel vision for where such a thing could lead. They also had perceived something that the Weapons Mistress had not: she would be happy with Neji. Awkwardness could not last, because it is fed by those that don't know what to do about it. Neji, all antisocial behavior considered, was hardwired for politeness and would certainly not give up on one of his only close friends. To her credit, Tenten was not one to beat around the bush. She would be straightforward with Neji, and, all awkwardness dispersed, they would find themselves happy. Like it or not, Tenten was about to board the train to her one-and-only.

In the morning, they trained as usual. Despite Tenten's slight paranoia, there was no childish spying by her friends. (How could they, with the Byakugan? Although, Hinata confessedly took a brief look, being the only one able to do so undetectedly.) However, they all found themselves smiling at intervals, as they considered what their friend would later discover.

After three hours of tedious training, as the Weapons Mistress and the Hyuuga genious sparred, Tenten discovered a double use for her proposition. "Neji?" she asked, hurling several shuriken at once.

"Hn?" the standard reply came.

"I have something to ask you," she said, drawing it out. He nodded slightly in acknowledgment and encouragement; it must be something important for her to bring it up in such an intense situation.

"Will you go to Ichiraku's for lunch with me?" Neji's mouth dropped open slightly and his eyebrows rose. In his moment of slight shock, a kunai grazed his shoulder. Realizing she had strategically distracted him on purpose, and, moreover, succeeded; he retaliated with an attack of his own that left her paralyzed, as not to be outdone.

"Well, will you?" she asked, from her uncomfortable position on the ground.

"That was a literal request?" he asked.

"Of course," Tenten answered. "I wanted to spend some time with one of my close friends. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like the use of my limbs back."

Neji mulled over her request as he carefully restored movement by enhancing the chakra flow in her body, which he had blocked. Now free, she socked him in the shoulder. "Don't be so brutal next time I ask you to lunch," she said, making her face stern, but her eyes sparkled.

As they approached Ichiraku's, Neji asked what had been on his mind for the past few minutes. "Why didn't you want to spend time with Sakura or Hinata, or Ino?"

Tenten shrugged. "I saw them last night," she answered honestly. Immediately, little red flags went up in both of their minds. Tenten's were screaming, 'BAD MOVE BAD MOVE BAD MOVE!' Neji's were also panicked. His were saying, 'THE POWER OF TWO OR MORE GIRLS IN A GROUP CAN BE DEADLY. BEWARE!' Regardless of these feelings, they enjoyed the meal immensely, once they both had decided to push the disturbing thoughts away. They talked about missions and strategies and weapon design and uses, and from there the conversation slowly evolved to their more intimate social lives. Tenten, upon request, described her girl night, leaving out mention of him and merely discussing the hair-and-nails of it all. This eased Neji's mind a bit, but she didn't describe their discussions to him, and he still was suspicious. However, he knew if he asked, Tenten would be truthful. He just didn't want to appear vain by thinking girls talked about him, which he knew they probably did.

Neji told Tenten about some of his cousins and other relatives, which she had never met, and also what he did in his spare time. Mostly he studied or trained on his own, or waited for missions. He also did a lot of reading. The majority of the books he read were informational, or classics. Regardless of the brain power such volumes required, he found it relaxing. Neji was also on call to advise his uncle, should their be an important decision presented to him. What he didn't mention was that in his spare time, he also frequently wished for someone to spend it with.

Thus, the date-that-wasn't-a-date was a success, and they both agreed that they should go out for lunch more often. Tenten considered casually presenting the idea that they spend more time not only at a lunch table, but also partaking in activities as friends. However, when it came right down to it, she only knew one way to say it.

"Look, Neji, I want to be your friend. Not just your teammate or your lunch date. I think that we should do stuff together. You know, go to a movie or window shop or pull practical jokes on civilians together. That kind of stuff. Meeting up for tea at three am and disappearing for five hours to who knows where just for the heck of it, and to annoy Gai sensei. Whatever it is that friends do, I think that's what we should do, If you get what I'm trying to say." she stated bluntly.

"Tenten..." Neji began, and she held her breath; "...I think that is...a beneficial idea." She sighed in relief. She had said what she needed to say, and he did not push her away. In fact, he even agreed that it was good...er, "beneficial."

Neji, upon answereing, became quiet. What was this offer of hers? Where had it come from? Surely if the idea were Sakura's or Ino's, she would be asking to be his girlfriend. (Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was relieved that Tenten would never willingly ask him a thing like that. If he were to go deeper, he would discover that the reason for this relief came from the fact that, should she ask, he would not be certain of his answer.) Regardless, Tenten had made it quite clear that she wanted to be his friend. Not only that, but, from the way she described it, his best friend. And, truthfully, that was exactly what he wanted her to be. Until further notice, the Weapons Mistress and the Hyuuga genius were to become, in essence, two of a kind.

*****A Note From ME**

**Reviews are incredible, and very uplifting. I love to know what people think, and it's great to discover that people really do like my writing. You've all been great readers, and feel free to say anything you like in reviews, or present ideas.**  
**Keeping the Faith and Yours in the Family, Greyshield**


	4. Bonding Time!

Neji and Tenten. Together. That's what everyone saw, even though they weren't dating, technically. The two were together often enough before, but that was strictly professional and Team Gai related. Now they were seen having social affairs. Together. That's what nobody could get over. It caused smiles on their female friends' faces, and incredulity on their male friends' faces. The boys saw it as Neji with a potential girlfriend. Given his former demeanor, they could not believe he'd finally done it. In private, Kiba asked him, "Dude, did you get her pregnant, or something?" earning him a solid smack from Neji, and a few hours in Konoha Hospital. Lee seemed confused at first, but got the picture when Gai sensei whispered to him during training one morning, rather loudly, that there seemed to be some "Youthful bonding," between the two of them. Neji and Tenten both turned away, embarrassed, as the comprehensive look dawned on Rock Lee's face, and he proceeded to give them both knowing looks.

Neji, quite uncharacteristically, kept wishing he could yell, "It's not like that!" at every grinning villager he passed, many of whom had no idea who he or Tenten were, and simply grinned for the pleasure of it. Tenten simply looked away, awkwardly. Despite all of this, they had fun. Tenten dragged Neji around town each day, or showed him her favorite haunts; places to eat. Neji, who didn't wander nearly as much as Tenten, being so devoted to his training, came to see the hidden places in Konohagakure; the overlooked tea shops and trinket stores. They also took to hiking. Well, not really hiking; more like darting to the top of a mountain as fast as they could to see the view. They were skilled shinobi, who did not need to bother with trudging through the mud for hours.

Sometimes, at night, (although he'd never admit it) Neji liked to sit outside of Tenten's window with his chakra masked, and watch her sleeping via the Byakugan. And Tenten, (though she'd never admit it) saw Neji's name traced in the stars each night when she gazed at the sky. At these times, each felt emotions that they never knew they had. however, daytime was a different story. They were both extremely happy to spend time with one another. There was something about their conversations and the ways that they related to each other; a spark, that got them going. their usual activities evolved from sparring and team lunches to movie critiquing and hiking. Appreciative of beauty as they were, both could enjoy a nice view. Once at the summit of their chosen route, the two would take a bit of down time and continue their previously abandoned train of thought. Indeed, Tenten noticed that Neji's part in her life seemed to be a never-ending behind the scenes conversation. They were, after all, old friends.

"What was your father like, Neji?" Tenten asked, as they sat around an abandoned campfire. She leaned quietly against an enormous boulder, and he sat on a log across from it.

"Well," Neji began, "It was a long time ago that he died. But he was very kind, and he wanted the best for me."

"I'm sorry, Neji," Tenten said, apologetically.

"No, it's fine," he answered. "Father wanted me to prosper and be successful. I think that he would be proud of me."

"Don't you miss him?" she asked, concern etched on her face.

Neji stiffened. Tenten could have sworn that she saw his blank eyes grow blanker, and more withdrawn, if that was possible. "Of course." He answered, though the words sounded forced. "On occasion."

Tenten looked down awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Neji. I know that this must be a tough subject for you. Let's talk about something else." she said, and went rambling on about how they should go visiting as tourists in the land of Wind someday, just for the heck of it.

Neji tuned her out. He participated: "Yes, yes, the land of Wind. Visiting? As tourists? How interesting." But he wasn't really paying attention. It was his father...he _did _miss him. More than anyone would ever know.

*****Flashback**

**"Neji-chan! I'm home!" Hizashi called as he entered the dwelling. "Tou-san!" Neji shrieked happily, as he ran into his father's arms. Hizashi smiled. at three and a half years of age, Neji already knew how to be polite. "Tou-san! Welcome Home!" Neji grabbed his father's hand and dragged him into the next room. "Look what I made for you, Tou-san." Hizashi picked up the drawing and smiled. He didn't have to ask to know that it was a picture of the two of them, resting under their favorite tree after training. "I helped make lunch, too!" Neji said, leading his father into the kitchen. Waiting for them on the table was a plate of onigiri. "Well, then," Hizashi began, "It would seem you have been very busy today. Let's eat something, and then you can have your nap. After that we'll go and train." Neji pouted. "I wanted to go and train with you right away..." He complained. "Be glad that you get naps now," Hizashi advised. "When you are my age, you will have too many missions to take advantage of such a rest." "Will I?" Neji asked, his eyes brightening. "Will I really be like you?" "Of course," Hizashi answered confidently. "But only if you take your rest. without rest, you will not have the energy to train." "Hai!" Neji answered, nodding.**

**End Flashback*****

Neji sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Tenten asked. He didn't answer. They were approaching their usual parting place. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she inquired.

"If you wish it," he replied. As she headed in the direction of her house, he watched her retreating form. He heard her question echo in his head: _'Is something wrong?'_ "If only you knew..." he whispered. "I wish I could just go back."


	5. Whiteout

"Neji! There you are!" Neji swiveled around at the sound of his teammate's...no, his_ friend's_ voice. Tenten was running down the street towards him and waving.

"Neji, I have news!" she said. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Is is worthwhile?" he asked, sardonically. Tenten disregarded his mood.

"Of course it is!" she answered happily. "Yamanaka Ino is hosting a party, and she invited us, and Lee."

"I still don't trust that girl," Neji said, skeptically. Now it was Tenten's turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll know everyone there. All we'll be doing is playing a few games and maybe raid a corner store or two. It will be fun!"

"I somehow doubt that." Neji retorted blankly.

"I promise it will be fun, Neji, pleeeeeaaaase? You're my beeeest friiiieeeend!" Tenten's eyes got big and puppy-like. Neji's heart melted. (Who knew that it was possible?)

"Well...ok. Just as long as I don't have to do anything humiliating," Neji said in a warning tone. Tenten cheered inwardly. _The puppy eyes have done it again!_

"Of course you don't have to do anything you don't want to!" Tenten said, reassuringly. "Although there is no doubt in my mind that you will be humiliated anyways." she grinned.

"Wait, what?" Neji panicked, but Tenten was already dragging him down the street by the hand, grinning.

**Later that Evening**

The friends sat on the floor of Ino's basement, pizza and soda in their laps. They'd just made the pizza delivery guy rich; twelve teenage ninjas _really_ knew how to eat. Neji had to admit that it wasn't that bad. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, and himself had all come, and of course there was the hostess herself. First they'd played Ultimate Ultimate Frisbee; the ninja version of Ultimate Frisbee. Then, they'd done a few rounds of Capture the Flag. Now the food was here and they were all replenishing their strength.

"Hey, It's getting dark out," Naruto pointed out. "We should play Manhunt later!" The group nodded collectively at this idea. This wasn't so bad at all.

"First, we have some quiz games, though," Ino said, grinning expectantly. Neji recoiled from this idea; he wasn't the only one.

"Do we have to?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes!" Ino said, smacking him on the back of the head.

"OUCH!" The Nara boy cried. "Troublesome..."

"Anyways," Ino continued. "The first one is played like this; you write down each of your friends' names on a piece of paper, then what kind of office supplies they resemble."

"Office supplies?" Shino asked, skeptically. Ino glared at him, and he flinched.

"Come on, it's funny," Ino said. "And be thinking realistically, guys. You should be able to explain your answer."

The group begrudgingly complied, each getting a piece of paper and beginning to scrawl down names.

Neji looked at his paper for a few moments, then began writing.

Naruto-copy machine: makes multiples

Lee-highlighter pen: really bright

Ino-phone: won't shut up

Sakura-tape: fixes things

Kiba-trash can: disgusting

Shino-thumbtack box: full of little things

Chouji-stress ball: inflated

Shikamaru-calculator: smart and fast

Hinata-glue stick: devotes strongly to people

Sai-ink brush: self explanatory

Most of the answers were very easy for him, and they came to him naturally. however, when he got to Tenten, Neji paused. What _did_ she resemble? His brow furrowed for a moment. He began to write.

"Time's up!" Ino said, just as Neji put down his pen. "Now, let's all see what we've got?"

Each person read his paper in turn. Neji found that most people had called him a stapler. Cold, and sharp. Well, that made sense. Tenten called him a locked file cabinet. That made sense too. Lee had called him an unused inkwell, "full of youthful tears he longed to shed and youthful words he longed to say." This did not make sense. Neji glared at Lee.

Most people had agreed that Lee was a highlighter pen, and that Naruto was a copy machine, although he had also gotten highlighter, answering machine, and even a box of crayons. (Go figure.) Many of the others had similar choices.

When Neji's turn came to read his paper, he went down the list. Ino folded her arms, Shino looked like he felt disrespected, Shikamaru grinned smugly, and Kiba rolled his eyes. When he got to Tenten, Neji paused. "White-out," he said.

"What?" was the collective response. Everyone looked blank. "Why?" Neji was about to answer, but he thought better of it.

"I didn't have time to write down a reason, and now I've forgotten why." he said, logically.

"Oh. Ok," Ino said. "So, moving on..." The next game was a 'Who Am I' game, in which each participant wrote down three little known facts about themselves on a slip of numbered paper. Ino read them off, and the object was to guess who the person was by their facts. It was to test the knowledge you had of your friends. Neji didn't know anyone but Tenten very well, so instead he looked for peoples' reactions. Hinata's face would redden; Naruto and Kiba would look about as if they were doing the same thing as he was. Shikamaru would look as blank as ever. Sakura would probably suddenly get more talkative. Shino might smirk, and Chouji would likely be hiding laughter. Lee would get a big stupid grin on his face. Sai's eyes would widen. something like that. Through these methods of intuition, he actually got a few right.

As for picking questions about himself, well, that was easy. Hardly anyone knew much of anything about Neji. He would be surprised if anyone got his right. Perhaps since most of the others knew each other well, they could piece the missing bits together and match them up with Neji, but nobody knew offhand these things about him.

Afterward, they went out and played Manhunt until 1:00am, when they finally all got tired and decided to go home. Neji walked Tenten home, as was usual for them, these days. As they walked, Tenten struck up a converstion.

"That was a great party. Didn't you think so? See, it wasn't so bad. And those quizzes were alright; Ino knows _some_ good ones. Say, why _did_ you call me white-out? I know the Hyuuga genius didn't forget his reason." Neji, who had been letting her ramble, paused and then answered softly.

"Because you cover my bad memories."

They walked in silence. Tenten contemplated his answer, and Neji wished he'd tried to further convince her that he'd really forgotten. As they were about to part, Tenten turned towards him and hugged him. Neji stiffened, surprised.

"I'm glad I can make you be happy, even if it's temporary," she said, and he relaxed slightly. Halfheartedly, he wrapped an arm around her, barely touching her back.

"See you tomorrow," she said, and, kissing him lightly on the cheek, she pulled away and was gone.

Neji stood there for several moments, his eyes unfocused. His hand covered the spot on his face where her lips had brushed him. His eyes shifted slightly, and he began to stumble in the direction of his home.

How unreal...

**A Note From ME:**

**thanks for being patient people who asked me to update! school is interfering with my writing...grrr...-.- So, anyways, please review! Much appreciated!**


	6. Advice

Neji had been thinking. Thinking is a normal activity, and Neji is a great mind. However, the thinking of a great mind can be dangerous. VERY dangerous.

Fortunately, he'd been thinking about breakfast.

As he broke some eggs into a black frying pan, he began thinking about Tenten with a dark expression. This was more dangerous thinking. It wasn't that it was dangerous for Tenten, in fact, he felt all of the danger rested upon his own shoulders. But how could that be? Tenten might be dangerous, but not to him. He just didn't understand it.

It had been nearly a week since she'd said goodbye to him on that night, and nothing in their friendship had changed. He felt that it should have by now. He wasn't sure exactly how, but everytime he thought too deeply about it, it gave him chills and his face would flush. It scared him, so he tried not to think too much about it.

Neji now considered presenting this situation to Hinata. This was not something he was accustomed to doing, however, Hinata had great insight and would never tell of his predicament. She was also the only girl other than Tenten that he was on such close terms with, not counting Hanabi. Hanabi, he felt, was just too young to really understand his problems. Yes, Hinata was the person to ask.

Neji finished his eggs and set out to find Hinata. She wouldn't be training today, he was sure. He vaguely remembered hearing something about her meeting naruto for lunch. "That blockhead..." he mumbled, shaking his head. Naruto was about as oblivious to Hinata's affections as a rock. What a dobe. Neji decided to kill some time reading until about noon, then he'd search the obvious location, Ichiraku's, for the couple. "Ah, Naruto..." Neji mumbled to himself. Romance was not one of his gifts.

Neji walked to his shelves and scanned the spines of the many volumes, searching for something to read. He had already devoured every book he owned, but took comfort in rereading familiar favorites. Just as he was about to select one, he recalled that Hinata had given him a new book for his birthday last year. It looked stupid, so he had neglected to read it. However, he was in the mood for something new.

The book, which he located under his bed with a rolled up sweater and an old sock, was one filled with short stories and fairy tales. It was "light reading" or whatever. Neji flipped it open and delved into the first story his thumb rested on. Immediately he was repulsed; it was a romance! Furrowing his brow, he decided to finish it, just because.

It was something lame about a boy living by the sea who decided to go and seek his fortune. His family was well off, but he was not happy. So he went out into the world and squandered his money and hardened his heart. Then, one day, he found he had nothing left. The selfish boy sent for more money, but no reply came from his home for weeks, and he grew hungry.

The young man resolved to go back to his home, if they would take him, wondering if they'd even recognize him after so many years. He had realized he was wrong to reject what had been given to him. When he arrived, however, his house had come to ruin. No one was left. He soon discovered the shack where the servants used to live was still being used, and requested to be let in.

In the old servants' shack, he found only the young kitchen maid from so many years ago; his childhood friend from the days before he'd developed a sense of pride. That pride, of course, was now gone. He had nothing and was dressed in rags. Even the servant girl lived better than he. She explained to him that his family had all died of a foreign illness borne on imported food.

The man requested to stay, because he had nowhere else to go. The servant girl pitied him and, remembering the days when he was her friend, decided he could stay. But, he'd have to earn his keep. She put him to work, and the work humbled him. One day, he woke and realized that he was truly happy. When he looked across the room and saw her singing by the fire, he knew why. So, he asked her to marry him. They lived happily ever after.

Blah blah blah. Neji finished the book. What a waste of time!

Neji looked at the clock. It was still too early to go to Ichiraku's, and he could think of only one other thing to do: spend time with Tenten.

Where would she be? he wondered, wandering around konoha. He activated his byakugan (this situation was serious enough, he decided) and began to look for her. Moments later, he discovered her chakra, lurking by a fountain somewhere in town. She was alone, and she was reading.

Neji approached the area, his mind still whirring regarding strange recent occurences. "Tenten," he said. Ok, he had a friend. It didn't mean he was amazing at conversation starters.

"Hey, Neji!" she cried, jumping up from her place on the edge of the fountain. "How's it going?"

Neji shrugged. Well, it wasn't so much a shrug as an awkward twitch. "I was waiting around until I could go find Hinata," he said, honestly.

"What for?" Tenten asked. she lengthened her stride to match his. Funny, Neji hadn't even noticed they were walking.

"Well, I wanted to ask her for advice."

Tenten smirked. "The great Hyuuga Neji asking his female cousin for advice?"

Neji looked away, slightly ashamed.

"What's that look for?" Tenten asked. "We all need advice sometimes, don't we?"

"I suppose..."

"Of course! Human beings need other human beings. We were just made that way. Nobody can do it all alone."

Suddenly, Neji recalled the romance story he'd read not an hour ago. Lonliness had turned even the foolhardy and hateful son back to his family. The fleeting emotion that came with that revelation he quickly dismissed; Hyuugas did not feel emotions.

*****FLASHBACK**

**"Tou-chan, can I ask you something?" Young Neji's face colored; he didn't make eye contact. "What is it?" Hizashi asked, as concerned as any father could be. "If someone didn't like you, what would you do?" There was a moment of silence. "Well, I suppose it depends on their reason for not liking me," he replied, logically. "What if you don't know?" Neji asked. "Is something troubling you, son?" Hizashi countered Neji's question with a question; he could sense his child was close to tears. "Uncle doesn't like me. I can tell. He looks at me so strangely..." Hizashi sighed. "Your uncle loves you, he just doesn't know what to make of you. After all, you're his only nephew."**

**END FLASHBACK*****

When his family could do no more for him...

"You'll be there," Neji said, almost under his breath.

"What?"

Neji felt his face flush. He hadn't realized he was talking out loud.

"I just...well, I'll have you to ask for advice, right?"

Tenten grinned. "Of course!"

**please review! much appreciated; it helps me write better! promise!**


	7. In Love and Influenza

Finally, finally, it was late enough to go Hinata hunting. He'd checked every once in a while and found that Naruto was extra hungry; he consumed five large bowls of ramen and only ran to the restroom to throw up once. Hinata had waited politely for her date to be satisfied, boring as it must have been. Then again, with Hinata, nothing could be more occupying than just being in that baka's presence. Neji felt his face flush slightly as he realized the same thing was true for him when he was with Tenten. They never had to be doing much of anything for him not to be bored.

Neji waited for Hinata to say goodbye to Naruto outside the rear gate of the Hyuuga estate at approximately 3:00 pm, before cutting across her path on her way to the sliding back door.

"Hinata."

Startled, she looked up from the stone path. "What is it, Neji?" She asked, stammering slightly.

"I need to ask you for advice."

Hinata nodded, slightly flustered. What kind of advice could Neji need from her? "Of course I'll help you. What would you like to talk about?"

"Not here," Neji said, eyeing some elders that were walking peacefully and silently through the rock garden thirty meters away. Hinata followed his gaze, and decided whatever he needed to discuss must be private and important, for him to act in such a manner.

"Come to my room and we'll talk."

Seated cross-legged on the full-sized bed, the two Hyuugas faced each other as if in meditation. Neji gazed intently at his younger cousin, while Hinata cast her eyes on the beige bedspread.

"What's this all about, Neji?" she asked softly, lifting her lavender eyes to his face.

"I need to know..." Neji began uncomfortably, "...exactly what it it that I'm feeling. It's Tenten. When I'm with her I feel so at ease but so vulnerable at the same time. And when she touches me...it's like sparks fly all over my body. And then when I'm not with her, well...it's only her that I think about. Do you think I spend too much time with her? Maybe that's all it is. It's as though I've grown another limb and I can't function properly without it. Do you know...what I mean?"

Neji waited silently.

"I can give you an answer," Hinata started, "But I'm not sure that you'll like it."

"Just tell me."

"Neji, you're in love."

Neji hung his head. His suspicions had been confirmed. So Hyuuga men really did love their women? And he'd always thought it was all for the clan. How stupid of him. Unless, he was the only soft one?

"Hinata, it supposed to happen like this? For me, I mean?"

She lauged quietly. "Neji, you're only human. Your father chose your mother and my father chose his wife. Their wives also had to choose them."

"So we _can_ love...in that way." Neji's eyes glazed over in thought (oh, because it's not like he doesn't already look blind) and he looked almost whimsical.

"Neji, did you think that Hyuuga men were devoid of emotion? I know My father can be a bit, um..._cold_ sometimes, but don't you at least remember yours?" Hinata cocked her head to one side.

Silence.

"Yes, I do."

Neji got up, still deep in thought, and left without saying "thank you." Hinata understood...as much as she could.

He reached his bedroom, and fell face first onto the blue-gray comforter. He rolled over violently, scattering his too-long hair in ripples across the cloth, and kicked his shoes onto the floor. Staring intensely at the ceiling, he felt all of his strength then evaporate suddenly from his veins, so that the muscles of his face relaxed, and his eyelids dropped over his troubled first vision.

*****FLASHBACK**

**He was four. He lay awake in bed, the faint sounds of music and singing coming from downstairs. Neji crawled to the edge of his bed and swung his feet onto the hardwood floor as quietly as possible. If he was quiet enough, he could watch and listen. That always made him happy and helped him sleep. He crept to the stairs in his sock-covered feet and lay on his stomach, looking down. His parents' feet waltzed across the floor; his father singing. Their faces came into view, and he could see his mother's head resting on his father's shoulder. Tenderly, he stroked her soft brown hair with loving fingers. His other hand rested on the small of her back, over the blue fabric of her cotton dress. They were smiling. Neji's eyelids drooped. _I should go back to...my room..._ he thought. Moments later, he was asleep on the floor.**

**The next thing he knew, he was encased in Tou-chan's large, loving arms. Kaa-chan was close by, he could hear her whisper. Tou-chan lay him in his bed and Kaa-chan straightened the sheets and blankets. She planted a light kiss on his forehead, and Tou-chan caught a loose strand of Neji's hair behind his ear. Neji's eyes flickered open long enough to see his parents smiling at him, his father's arm around his mother, who leaned against him. Tou-chan kissed Kaa-chan on her mouth, tenderly, then they both turned and left. The last thing he heard was his father whispering "I love you, son," as he softly closed the door.**

**END FLASHBACK*****

Neji's eyes shot open. He leaned over the edge of his bed, and vomited. Slumping back on the pillows, he tried to emotionally disconnect himself from the pain in his heart. But his vision was blurred. He was cold and clammy. His head was about to split open. The prodigy, Hyuuga Neji, had contracted Influenza.

Moaning slightly, he rolled out of bed, trying largely successfully to avoid the pool of vomit. He staggered down the hallway and towards the stairs. Warily, he reached for the railing, missed, and tripped...all the way to the bottom. For the next few seconds all he could feel was the pain each time a stair struck him on the back, shoulder, shin, or head.

Dazed from his illness and stunned by his fall, Neji lay in a heap on the floor. The next thing he knew, Hanabi was leaning over him, screaming hysterically for her older sister. Hinata and another cousin rounded the corner at the same time.

"Oh my...oh my...HIROKE, GET FATHER!" Hinata screamed at the older cousin, who was just as stunned as she. You see, generally, Hyuugas don't fall down the stairs. Especially with the Byakugan. So...needless to say, something was wrong. Oh yeah...and Neji was choking on bloody vomit.


	8. In Sickness

Tenten

Slowly, slowly, his eyes opened. His mind wanted him to find where that rhythmic blipping was coming from.

"Where the heck am I?" Neji asked.

"Oh, good! Neji's awake! Hinata, come quick!"

"Water..." he groaned.

Hinata poured him a glass from the pitcher on his bedside table and handed it to him. Neji was too weak to lift his head, however, so she slipped an arm under his neck and steadied him as he drank.

"Am I...in the hospital?" Neji asked.

Hinata nodded, meeting his confused gaze.

"What happened to me? I feel so..._awful._"

"You fell down some...stairs," Hinata began, "And got a concussion...and broke some ribs...and, well, punctured a couple of organs that are kind of important...and...well, that's about it. Oh yeah, and you have the flu."

Neji groaned in pain.

"I feel so...messed up..."

"It's not what we talked about last night, is it?" Hinata asked, worriedly.

"Well yeah...kinda..." Neji lay his head back down in the plush pillows. "I want a stronger drink."

Hinata made a face. "That wouldn't do, especially with Tenten outside the door."

Neji's eyes widened. "Is she? I can't use my byakugan. How long has she been here?"

"Relax. she...she _just_ got here. I felt her coming through the door a minute ago. I...I called her because, well, I figured she'd want to know, but..." Her voice trailed off, and her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"It's OK. Could you go get her for me?"

Hinata nodded and looked towards the door. Tenten peered in, then rushed through as Hinata gestured her forward. She was at Neji's bedside in a moment, and quickly picked up his limp hand. She curled her fingers around his his fingers as she met his blank eyes.

"Neji...are you - well of course you aren't, but - oh, _Neji_...you look _awful._" She managed a weak smile. "Baka! How in the world did you get yourself into this? You had me so _worried,_ you stupid boy."

Neji didn't really know how to respond. Somewhere in the midst of this Hinata and any other cousins present had slipped tactfully out of the room. (Neji figured they were watching via byakugan down the hall, but he was too weak to check) He smiled weakly.

"Well, I've got some good news."

"You had better! Can you imagine how It felt to wake up with thirteen messages from Hinata-chan either predicting your death or updating me on your condition? You could have died! Do you think I'm ready to lose my best friend? I mean, maybe if you went out in battle I could stand it, but falling down the stairs! That sounds so grim, I mean, I'm saying I'd rather have you killed in _front_ of me, but, I was so...I don't know...I, I..."

"Tenten, I think I'm in love with you."

That shut her up really fast.

"You what?"

Neji made his expression inquiring. "Shall I say it again? I'm in love with you, Tenten."

She sat, gaping; her eyes widened with shock.

"You mean...?"

Neji inhaled deeply, and exhaled luxuriously. He squeezed his eyes shut, which kept trying to close on him, and squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm so tired. Do you think you could ask the nurse to amp up my painkillers? As soon as I'm out of here, I promise we'll go out and do something fun.

_**This has been an...**_**interesting_ day..._**

The nurse entered the room, and Neji let the darkness take him. The last thing he felt before the drugs kicked in was the warmth of Tenten's fingers still laced through his own.


	9. In Trial

Over the course of a week, Tenten spent almost every waking moment at Neji's bedside. If it hadn't been her it would've been Hinata, or some other pitying passers-by, but Neji was glad it was Tenten. She would sit beside him on the bed (the nurses determined he wasn't contagious) and they would read together or play sudoku or do the crossword to pass the time. Eventually they'd both doze off, then Lee would come bounding in with some ridiculously large basket of fresh fruit or an unwanted vase of flowers.

"GASP! TENTEN! Would you be so unyouthful as to take advantage of our Neji while he is ill?" Lee's enormous eyes bulged out of his head.

"Bug off, Lee," Tenten moaned, sitting up. She had fallen asleep sitting down again; her head on the matress with Neji's arm curled around her. She sat up, irritated, and glared at Lee.

Cowering behind an enormous teddy bear, yet another gift for Neji, Lee gulped.

"What's going on?" Neji groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Lee, if it's you again I swear when I'm better I'll-"

"Do not worry, my most youthful friend Neji!" Lee interrupted boisterously. "I will run five hundred laps around Konoha every day until you are well again!" He thrust his fist into the air with righteous determination.

"Make it fifteen hundred. That way I won't have to tolerate you in this room when I can't move," Neji suggested with a hint of malice.

"What a splendid idea! I will train until my skin can no longer contain my bulging youthful calf muscles! Then I will never be beaten by Gai sensei and Kakashi again!" Lee dutifully saluted his teammates before arranging the gift bear on an empty chair and excusing himself to run laps.

"Let's hope he doesn't get beaten by an illness either when his body can no longer tolerate that insane training," Tenten grumbled. She readjusted herself on Neji's too small hospital bed, pulling her feet onto the mattress and leaning against the large mound of pillows shoulder to shoulder with him.

"Mmm," Neji sighed. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Well, your vitals are good and most of your flu symptoms have subsided, except for that cough, so Sakura says you should be released in another couple of days."

"The doctor thinks it will take another week."

"He's just not used to how robust we shinobi are," she grinned.

Neji smiled slightly, his eyes still closed. Tenten thought for the fiftieth time that week about how unnerving it was to see Neji in a hospital gown, lying helplessly against a stack of pillows. His cool hand, the one without the IV, brushed against her blindly, causing her to shiver. His long, slender fingers enveloped her small warm hand and pulled it to his lips. Tenten blushed at the display of affection and the intense expression that overtook his face when his lips brushed her hand. His expression said that he was feeling something _very_ stongly.

Tenten shivered.

* * *

warm sunlight was only just peering through Tenten's eyelids when she was startled awake by a motion beside her. It was very early, but she opened her eyelids groggily and gasped, suddenly fully awake.

Neji started; his eyes shot open and he looked at her in slight surprise.

"I...I'm sorry...I...the nurse must have forgotten to check..." She was blushing furiously and hid her face in her hands. Neji, on the other hand, was oddly calm.

"My apologies. The nurses were upset but I didn't want to wake you, and the hour was already late when they returned...Since I'm a Hyuuga they...Tenten, please don't feel embarrassed. I didn't mean to...take advantage."

Neji's brow furrowed in concern as he questioned his judgment from the night before. He decided to place the blame for his unorthodox actions on the cocktail of fluids the hospital staff had been pumping into him.

"No, no. I thought...I thought you might be angry." Tenten was relieved. she noticed that indeed the blankets were pulled over her as well. At least Neji wouldn't think she was some kind of slut.

"Angry?" He asked, confused. "Did we not establish that I harbor feelings of affection generally directed towards your person?"

Tenten blushed again.

"Well you're just..." she looked around the room as if searching for an adjective when her still groggy mind found that the early morning light was giving her a migraine. Rhythmically she rubbed her temples, her eyes squeezed shut. Neji noticed this and thought a moment.

"Perhaps," He began, extracting a kunai from Tenten's pocket, "We should continue to rest from these troubling thoughts-" Here he threw the kunai with precision at a point just above the window, effectively releasing the thick, light-blocking curtains, "-and talk about what I am _"just"_ at a later time."

Tenten ceased from rubbing her temples as the room went dark once more, and, surprising herself, she yielded to the gentle pressure of Neji's hands, usually so cold and calculating, as they drew her down into the warmth of the too-small bed in the circle of his arms. Troubled, but strangely at peace, Tenten shut her eyes for a few more hours.


	10. In Health

Needless to say the nurses were rather contemptuous when they brought Neji his breakfast that morning. Disgusted by their behavior, he glared at them and proceeded to pick apart the "food" they had brought him, extracting the "edible" parts, namely, the fruit and some plain rice, to share with Tenten. He had made it clear to the hospital staff that he would not partake of their freeze dried "french toast" and cardboard "pancakes," to use his own words. Due to his pampered upbringing and in addition to his recent illness, Neji had lost a bit of his masculine bulkiness, but Tenten knew that his recuperation training would have him up-to-par in no time. She offered him some chocolate that was conveniently stashed in her weapons scroll for emergencies. Neji looked at this unorthodox use of the scrolls with reproach for a moment, before softly shaking in silent laughter and accepting the desirable treat. He coughed several times over breakfast, and, gripping his upper torso in pain, bore a look of annoyance on his face.

"I can't wait to get out of here."

* * *

By the end of the week, Hyuuga Neji was back on the team. The hospital staff were always amazed when one of the local shinobi was released at least a couple of weeks ahead of schedule. They just healed so fast! But none could compare to Naruto, who barely needed the hospital at all. Still they gathered to watch as Neji walked unaided from the hospital doors, his faithful female teammate by his side.

There was a Team Gai celebratory dinner that evening, during the course of which Rock Lee smacked Neji on the back, _hard,_ inciting pain on his newly healed ribs that his face did not betray. By the end of the dinner, thanks to the agitated weapons mistress, Lee also required a "brief" visit to the hospital to treat "minor" injuries.

They were glad to have Neji back on the team.

* * *

"That's the spirit, my youthful pupils!" Might Gai shouted enthusiastically. "Never underestimate the power of youth!"

Neji and Tenten were hot at it, matching each other blow for blow. Kunai ricocheted everywhere as they bounced off of Neji's defense, Tenten trying to reach his blind spot. She knew Neji could put her out of commission with only a few deft hits, so she kept her distance as much as she could. If she could only engage him for a few seconds...

"Well hiya."

"Hn."

Neji had her pinned. To a tree. He raised his fist.

"I don't think you want to do that."

He looked at her warily, but decided to discard her comment as a last-ditch attempt.

"Okay, then. You leave me no choice."

Tenten grinned. She kneed him in the forbidden zone.

"..."

Yes, there was something satisfying about seeing his face visibly pale as he dropped helpless to the ground. Lee and Gai gasped from the sidelines and glanced around for objects to use as shields should she target them next. Tenten placed a hand on her hip and turned to face the two green-clad men, grinning at them from under her eyelashes.

"Who wants some of this?" She challenged menacingly, enjoying her teammates' horrified expressions. she twirled a kunai on her finger.

"...That...was uncalled for..." Neji choked, glaring.

Tenten blew him a mocking kiss.

"All's fair in love and war."

Neji grimaced. Well, at least he'd remember to pin her legs better next time.


End file.
